


Stay gold

by painkillerxd



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painkillerxd/pseuds/painkillerxd
Summary: 15/08/2013虽然说人心是经常改变的My darling your soul将会一直温柔的闪耀下去请纯真无邪的笑吧直到永远————《stay gold》宇多田光





	Stay gold

　　

1  
　　　”今天没精打采的，出了什么事吗黄濑君？“黑子走到了等在诚凛校门口的黄濑面前。  
　　　”啊小黑子你来啦！“黑子看到黄濑抓了抓自己的头发，一副有些苦恼的样子。  
　　　“不介意的话可以和我说说。我请黄濑君喝奶昔。“  
　　　”噗，好啊。那我就恭敬不如从命啦。”  
　　　“是这样的，”黑子看到黄濑单手拿着奶昔的杯子有些踟蹰的开口，“杂志要拍一个新的企划，跟以前的风格很不一样，我好像怎样都不能让摄影师满意，所以有些苦恼。”  
　　　“是什么类型的企划？“听到这里黑子也感到了好奇，黄濑的模特工作一直顺风顺水，从来没有过听他谈论过工作方面的事。  
　　　“唔，不太好形容，摄影师说就是要拍我，但是以前不也是拍我嘛，不明白为什么我像以前那么做就是过不了。“  
　　　”我想摄影师的意思是拍出黄濑君个人的特点吧？“黑子咬着吸管想了想说道。  
　　　“比如说你不仅是个模特，还是个篮球运动员，也是一个学生，像是这样的个人特点。所以我想光对着镜头微笑已经不能满足摄影师了吧，大概他想挖掘一些更深层的东西。”  
　　　“小黑子看问题真深刻啊，真是醍醐灌顶。”  
　　　“不，我倒觉得是黄濑君看问题太过简单了。”  
　　　“呜小黑子今天也好过分Q口Q。”  
　　　“哪里，黄濑君过奖了。”  
　　　  
2 

　　　黄濑在化妆师化妆的时候，脑子里还在回想黑子那天的话。今天有拍摄的工作，不能放学去找黑子了，他拿出手机给黑子发了封邮件。没过多久就收到了“黄濑君请加油”的回复。  
　　　他盯着手机又想起了之前摄影师说过的话。  
　　　“像你这样16、7的年纪不正好是最好的时光吗，你要表现出你这个年龄段的特点，不仅仅是作为模特的黄濑凉太，更是一个完整的你。”  
　　　黄濑认真思考了一会儿，他觉得他似乎明白了摄影师的想法。  
　　　我不是别人，我就是我。他这样想着来到了聚光灯下。  
　　　这次的拍摄非常顺利，黄濑已经突破了自己的瓶颈，摄影师对他的表现非常满意，接下来还有一个采访就一切大功告成。  
　　　下次见到黑子一定要认真感谢他的启发，那么这个月黑子的奶昔就由自己包了吧，黄濑这样想着。 

3  
　　　  
　　　黑子走进便利店的时候，一群女生正围着放杂志的架子叽叽喳喳。他原本想买根冰棍就走，但是他扫了一眼杂志的封面刚好是黄濑。这种类型的杂志不在他的涉猎范围之内，但是鬼使神差般的他拿起了一本杂志翻到了黄濑那部分。  
　　　他一眼就看出来，这就是黄濑之前和他提到过的那个企划。那正是他所认识的黄濑凉太，而不是紧紧是模特的黄濑凉太。专题的名字是Golden age。摄影师通过各种角度挖掘黄濑的美，照片上的人年轻的脸上神采飞扬，少年人的躯体年轻而富于张力。让黑子感到吃惊的是里面竟然有一张是黄濑穿着海常队服的照片。  
　　　旁边有几行黄濑的访谈：  
“篮球对我来说是生命中非常重要的一部分，因为篮球的关系认识了很多对我非常重要的人，也因为篮球的关系，我才成长为现在的我。”  
　　　“无论是曾经的队友还是现在的队友都是一群特别帅气的人，他们使我想要变成一个更好的人，一个更加努力的人。”  
　　　虽然黄濑君有什么情绪都写在脸上，但有的时候也意外的心思细腻呢。黑子用指腹 轻轻抚摸着那张照片这样想着，没由来的露出了一个笑容。  
　　　黑子拿起杂志去收银台结账，完全忘记了自己是为了冰棍而来的。  
　　　 

4  
　　　  
黑子抬起头望着黄濑，今天的黄濑也有些反常，似乎有些话要和自己说，但是说了半天似乎也没说到重点。  
　　　”所以说黄濑君到底想说什么？“最后黑子不得不自己直截了当地问出来。  
　　　”啊对了，我这次来是想感谢小黑子，托你的福上次的拍摄非常顺利。而且这期杂志我自己也觉得拍得不错想送给小黑子留个纪念><。”  
　　　黑子抬起头，发现黄濑的耳朵都红了。而那本杂志，刚好就是自己昨天买的那一期。黑子不得不承认这一次他和黄濑想到了一块儿去。  
　　　“哦这一期吗，我刚好有买呢。”  
　　　“诶小黑子你有买？！可是你平时不看这样的杂志啊？”黄濑的口气有些难以置信。  
　　　“因为觉得这一次拍得比任何一次都要好看呢，所以想收藏一下。”  
　　　“诶诶诶是这样吗？”黑子看到黄濑的脸不出所料的变得通红。  
　　　黄濑君脸红的样子真可爱，黑子这样想着忍不住想捉弄他一下。  
　　　“我可并没有说是黄濑君拍得好看啊，黄濑君这么激动干嘛，我说的是里面的女模特，叫什么来着？”  
　　　“呜，好过分啊小黑子Q口Q。”  
　　　看到黄濑的表情在一分钟内变了几变，心情愉悦的黑子踮起脚尖亲了亲黄濑的嘴角。  
　　　“虽然杂志里面的黄濑君也非常帅气，但是我还是更喜欢打篮球时候的黄濑君。“  
　　　“请一直这样闪耀下去吧，黄濑君。”  
　　　fin.


End file.
